


Thirst

by RhomboidMink817



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human Names Used, M/M, Vampire!Denmark, Warlock!Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhomboidMink817/pseuds/RhomboidMink817
Summary: Matthias hasn’t been feeding, Lukas does something about it.





	Thirst

Sea-blue eyes followed the warlock’s every move. He cleans every vial before him before turning to the creature. The vampire looked ill, his pale skin taking on a slight yellow tone in the light. 

“Matthias, when did you feed last?” Lukas asked, deep violet eyes locking with his friend’s blue ones. 

Matthias took a second to think it over. “Tino managed to snag some bags -“

“That’s not what I asked.” Lukas cut him off. The vampire shrunk slightly at the harshness in the other’s tone. He knows exactly what he meant, he just doesn’t know if he’s willing to go through with Lukas’ unspoken request. 

“… a while.”

Lukas’ gaze hardens and silently rolls up one of his sleeves to the elbow, exposing his wrist to Matthias. 

“Here.” Lukas stepped closer and gripped Matthias’ arm. “Don’t bother resisting. I’m trying to help.”

Matthias can hear Lukas’ blood pumping through his veins, flowing just beneath the surface. The bloodlust makes his pupils dilate and he’s certain Lukas could see it now. It was true, Matthias hadn’t been feeding properly for a while now, justifying it by telling everyone he wanted to “cut back”. The only one to see through it and do something about it was Lukas. 

Lukas’ scent eventually enticed him to go with it. 

He’s hesitant at first, gently cradling Lukas’ wrist to his mouth. Under the strong scent of human life, Matthias can detect the hint of trust Lukas is emanating. That alone is enough to drive him forward and latch onto the pale skin. 

The blood flows thick and sweet as he greedily swallows. Matthias continues for a couple more minutes before pulling his fangs out, licking up stray droplets and licking the bite mark, encouraging coagulation. He looks at his friend who had turned a few shades paler, if that was possible. 

Matthias licks his lips and retracts his fangs behind his human-canines. He helps Lukas sit down and runs off to get the warlock a glass of juice and a freshly baked cookie, made by the only other human, Emil. 

“How do you feel?” The question caught Matthias off guard, he’d been about to ask the same thing.

“Better now, thanks to you.” Matthias gave him a movie-star grin. “How ‘bout you?”

“Hmm. Dizzy, but I’ll live.” Lukas set down his glass of juice. Colour was slowly returning to his cheeks, and the bite mark was little more than two puncture wounds at the moment. 

“If you ever go that long without feeding again, I’ll kill you myself.” Lukas said and Matthias snorted. It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

“Of course, Lukas.”


End file.
